In systems such as video systems where video streams get transmitted from the encoding side to the decoding side, transmission errors such as random bit errors or packet loss, or storage errors such as disk defects, may cause damage to compressed video bit streams presented to a digital video decoder. Because of the nature of modern video compression techniques, such errors can render the decoded video output very objectionable or useless to the human observer.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.